


after the war games

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [126]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, PJO, frazel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Frank and Hazel talk after a war game.





	after the war games

“Tough war games today.” Hazel said as she met up with Frank. They had won again. It had been hard, both teens were covered in sweat and minor cuts that had stopped bleeding thanks to ambrosia. Their hearts were about to slow down, they never got used to the amazing thrills of the games. “I’m so tired.”

 

Frank nodded.

 

“Me too. I would have gotten a nasty cut on my leg if I hadn’t changed shape in time, one of the new probatio recruits got extremely shocked when they found out I can do that.”

 

“Well, that’s good. A  _ praetor  _ can’t be hurt like that.” she teased, causing Frank to laugh. The smile on Hazel’s face was indescribable.

 

“Well, it was fun atleast. Do you want to go and eat something before we head to the baths?”

 

She nodded, and practically heard her own stomach growl as she realized how hungry she actually was. Fighting all day did that to you, but the reward was being a good athlete and feeling amazing from an active lifestyle.

 

“Yes please. I would kill for some shrimp gumbo and then a long bath in the swimming pool and sauna. I can’t wait, getting all my muscles relaxed.”

 

“We romans really know how to build baths, it’s one of the few things I never knew I needed before I got here, I really need it after today. But let’s get to the mess hall before it gets crowded, I’m feeling pizza. With lactose free cheese of course.”


End file.
